


A Little Crack In Your Wall

by the_westwood_king



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Insane Jim, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_westwood_king/pseuds/the_westwood_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes back from a two month job and finds that Jim is no longer the Jim he left. The criminal is now locked up in a metal hospital and talking to the voices in his own head. Now, Sebastian has to fine away to get his boss, his lover, his friend back to the man he was before. He just didn't know how to accomplish such a feat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue for A Little Crack In Your Wall.

Two months.

Sixty-two days, 1460.97 hours, 87658 minutes.

That is how long Sebastian was gone on a job, and he comes back to this?

_What the hell?_

The day he returned, he was made aware of the fact that Jim was, well to put it bluntly, crazy. Well, if Sebastian was at all honest, his boss was never mentally stable, but at least he wan't hearing voice and muttering nonsense to himself then. Things must have gone downhill while he was away and now the blonde sniper had to fix it..somehow..

Seb knew Jim was locked up in some kind of straight jacket and padded room in some metal hospital, but he knew that his Jim, his kitten did not belong there, treated like some run of-the-mill crazy person. No, Jim wasn't the same as the other people that were locked up there with him, he'd kill them if they thought that. But how could he ever get the Consulting Criminal to snap back to his less-crazy self?

It seemed like a impossible feat, but Sebastian was up for the challenge, he was not going to let his Boss and lover down....

Wait, Were they even together still?

Before he left, their relationship was on shaky ground. After all, Jim sent him on the job because he was pissed at the sniper for some reason that only made sense in his twisted mind.. it was because Sebastian did not put enough marshmallows in his hot chocolate which lead to a huge and stupid fight. In retrospect, it was all Jim's fault because he was the one that flipped out and made the situation far worse than it really was..But, as always, the blonde took the blame for it., and the punishment. It was all the keep Jim happy.

Normally after they both calmed down after such a fight, Jim would force Sebastian to cuddle with him and tell a story about one of his scars and Sebastian willingly did just that. Because he loved to cuddle with his kitten and he love the almost child-like look that shown in Jim's dark eyes. But this time, Jim deemed Sebastian's mistake disgraceful and said that the only way he could get back on his good side was if he left right then for the job. Of course Seb compelled to the order and grabbed his things without another word as he listened to Jim rant and rave about the disappointment he felt for his Tiger, and then quickly switched to telling him the orders for the new job; "Watch Mr. Abbott, gather information on him, Moran before you take him out. I do not want this to be half-assed. This isn't a week long job. Got it?"  "Yes, Boss.."

_"Yes, Boss."_

The last two words Sebastian spoke to the man that was his boss, lover and friend. the last words that he may ever get to say to him. He just wanted to cuddle Jim on the couch and see that child-like look in his eyes as he listened to a story. 

But now he didn't even know if he would ever get to see that look again. If he would ever get to hold the insane criminal again and tell him a story that he had heard a hundred and two times before. Sebastian wouldn't lie, He was breaking at those thoughts; that the memories would never be added to and would only slowly fade away...

No, he would not allow that to happen. He was going to get his Jim back on way or another.

He Had To.


	2. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to the Mental institution to visit Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title; See You Soon by Coldplay.

His plan was sketchy and rough at best, but Sebastian had to do something, who knows how Jim in being treated in the hospital-God he hated to even think that. Jim should not be in this situation. He just should not be. Jim was the one that could keep himself together and keep it lock up tight; no matter how rough it got, be it with their relationship or with a disgruntle client. Sebastian did not want to think that this was real and his fault. Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they have a normal relationship where they don't fight over the stupidest things? 

It was a crisp November morning, two days after he had got back from the job, that Sebastian decided it was time that he visited Jim just to see how bad off the criminal was. He was nervous, but he easily kept it hidden under his calm military persona. Just like Jim, Sebastian to had different persona he could easily slip into. Well, not quite as easily, but pretty damn close.

Though Jim liked to mock him about that, he knew it was in a playful manor most of the times. With those thoughts in his head, a smile tugged at the sniper's lips, the only thing that broke his persona, as he walked into the large mental institution that smelled too much like sanitary lemons because of the God awful cleaning products they used.

He walked up to the petite brunette sitting behind the receptionist desk who smiled brightly at Sebastian. "Good Morning, Sir. How may I help you?" She greeted him in one of those posh ascents that Seb so hated. They all sounded fake and stuck up, in his opinion, But he should not be thinking about how much this lady's, Renea judging by the white name tag pinned to her cheep black blazer, accent. He should be thinking about Jim and how he was going to break him out of here.

"'M here to see a patient." Sebastian grumbled in response, hating to have to call Jim a patient. Because dammit he shouldn't be! "James Moriarty.." He added before Renea could ask who.

She nodded with that stupid, overly friendly smile still plastered on her terribly red lipstick stained lips as she turned to the computer in front of her, searching for Jim's room number. She tired to make small talk with Seb, asking him how he new the patient and how he was doing, but the tall blonde just ignored her as looked around the lobby.

It wasn't too large or crowded, but rather a comfortable size lobby with clusters of four or five blue padded chairs sitting around small coffee tables with a bouquet of bright colored lilies in a vase in the middle, near the corners of the room. Large paintings of different landscapes hung about on the white walls, giving the place a warm and welcoming appearance. A gift shop with simple stuffed dogs, cats and practically every other animal imaginable was located but the elevators.

Had Sebastian been in a lighter mood and not thinking in a calculative way, he would have bought Jim the stuff tiger wearing a crown that he could see in the shop's window. Instead, he was slowly staking the place out, looking for the security cameras - four, one in each comer of the room. One facing the receptionist, one facing the elevators and the last two watching the front door. They looked to be older, so he probably would not have to worry too much about them. Which was a major plus, seeming as he would no doubt have his hands full with Jim. That man was going to be a handful and a half, Sebastian could already sense the fight Jim would put up. Stubborn prick.

His thoughts were brought to a close when he heard Renea's posh voice speaking again, and he knew he'd have to focus on her to get the information he needed.

"Room 356, that's on the fourth floor. you'll need a hospital personnel to escort you up there as it is our secure floor. pass cards only." She informed him before she picked up the phone to probably call a worker to take him up there. "Kraig will be right with you to take you to see Mr. Moriarty." She added a few moments later after she hung up the phone, which revived a nod form Sebastian who then walked over near the elevators to wait for this Kraig guy.

With his hands shoved in his pockets and muscles tense, Seb leaned against the white wall as he waited, his eyes scanning the lobby for anything he could have missed that could hinder his plan to brake Jim out. Now that he was over by the gift shop, he could see a flight of stair that no doubt led to all the floors, but they looked to lacked any security cameras. That would be better than having to travel the elevators as he knew for a fact that those had security camera, as long as the doors that lead to each floor didn't need a security card, which he doubted. This place seemed top notch. Maybe he could just take Kraig's. he was very good at pickpocketing, a skill Jim made sure was perfected by the blonde, as it came in handy in situations such as this one.

Once again, Sebastian was torn from his thoughts as a short ma of his mid to late forties in sand color scrubs and dark hair, Kraig, approached him with an empathetic look on his features, one that Sebastian hardly thought was necessary.

"You must be the one who wants to visit Mr. Moriarty."He greeted in a lower voice that did not fit his appearance. When Sebastian merely nodded, Kraig continued in his Cornish accent, "I take it you're not much of a talker... Right this way, then." He flashed Sebastian a quick smile before he walked to the elevators and hit the arrow button to call the elevator to them.

They both stayed silent for the majority of their time in the close quarters of the elevator box, much to Sebastian appreciation. Well until Kraig decided to start flapping his mouth again whether he was listening or not. Seb was convinced that the man just liked the sound of his own voice. Just as he thought for Jim, because that Irish devil never seemed to shut up..even during sex he bladed about something or other.

"So, James Moriarty, huh? He's a bit of a nutter. Probably the craziest one I have seen come in here in my ten years of being here..Everyone one stays away from his room, or "Kingdom" as the guy calls it.." He chuckled at that, and Sebastian flashed a quick smile, finding no amusement with this man who was making fun of his boss and possibly ex-lover. If he did not need Kraig, he would have killed him. Who knows, maybe he still will kill him. No one laughed at Jim and lived. "Ooh, This guy has lost his marbles that's for sure. Talks to himself and says that there are voices that are his friends..I guess one of them, the one he talks to the most, is called Tiger...he protects James apparently." Kraig shook his head as the elevator's door opened to the fourth floor where both men exited, walking into another lobby that look similar to that of the lobby on the mine floor. Only this one had light blue paint on the walls and paintings of the oceans and ships. But it still held the same sanitary lemon that hung heavily in the air.

They walked past the painting as Kraig used his keycard to open the secure door that lead them down a hallway with plan white walls and doors spaced evenly on each side. Seb counted each door as they passed them; even numbers in the right and odd on the left side.   As they approached the last door on the right side, room 356, and Kraig slipped his key into the lock, Seb could feel his heart race in his chest, feeling like it could break out of his chest cavity at any moment. If he didn't have better control over his body he was sure his hands would have been shaking, because yeah, he was scared and nervous. Not of Jim but of what he had become.   

Kraig's words lingered in his mind and  almost felt like a knife to his heart. Jim had a "protective tiger" that he spoke to? That was his nickname; Tiger. While Jim was his Kitten. But Jim always told him that he was protection. His protecting tiger that kept him safe. To know that Jim had connected that with these voice - which was what scared Seb to know he was talking to voices - made his heart swell in sadness. He wasn't there for his Kitten this time.

He failed him.

Terribly.

But he did not know how to make it right and make his Kitten better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos' (:  
> Insane!Jim will make his appearance in the next chapter! Which is quite fun and challenging to write if I am at all honest.  
> So, it make take me a bit longer to update.


	3. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes face to face with Jim in his insane state, and he doesn't know what to think of it.  
> It isn't his kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title; Sad, Beautiful, Tragic by Taylor Swift.

Good days were rare before he lost his marble as Kraig had so kindly put it. But now, they were all the rarer. Everything irked him and nothing pleased him, he wouldn't eat a thing, unless one of the workers forced him and even that was a fight. Granted, Jim had no use of his hands or arms and could only move so far, but when he didn't want to do something he could compensate for all of that.

Sleeping was another thing that went undone, because while he could lay down, he chose not to and only slept after he was given a sedative to make him or he passed out because of exhaustion. But there were those rare times when it seemed that he ate or slept on his own will. What the workers didn't know was that it was the 'Tiger' voice that told him to do so and he insistently listened and ate or slept. He didn't want to let his Tiger down. 

Sebastian was the only one who could get him to do anything that he really didn't want to without much of a fuss. They both knew this, which was one of the main reasons Sebastian was so worried about Jim. You know, besides Jim being completely insane now.

How would Jim look? Two months with little food and little sleep, he couldn't look too healthy.

He wouldn't have to wait much longer for the answer to his question.

A deep breath was all he had time to take before Kraig turned his key in the lock and slowly pulled the heavy metal door open, reviling the large white padded walled room. "I'll give you an hour"  His Cornish accent sounded behind the tall blonde as he walked forwards into the dingy looking room. The jangle of a chain could be heard to the far corner of the room after the door was pushed shut, but left unlocked so Sebastian could leave quickly if needed. He turned his head towards the sounds and felt his breath catch in his throat.

There he was, a tall, military sniper who could and has killed without regrets, frozen at the sight of the man he loved. But this couldn't be the same man, it just couldn't be. He looked...different in a way he couldn't place. Maybe after they talk he would know more about this new Jim...? 

Although the man had his back to Sebastian, he could immediately tell it was Jim  just by his ebony hair. He would know that head of hair anywhere. The nights he would lie awake with Jim tucked close to his side sound asleep while he gently ran his fingers through the soft stains hoping to keep his nightmares at bay. What he wouldn't give to be back in their flat cuddling with the man and running his fingers through that soft hair again.

Shaking his head just slightly, he focused on the dark haired man who was pacing along the back wall mumbling something too quiet to be heard. Sebastian just watched from his spot only inches from the door, studying the man a few feet from him.

A tarnished metal collar was secured about the Irish man's neck, attached to a chain that was then attached to a ring securely welded to the wall and had a heavy amount of padding on it. A gray straight jacket was wrapped around his small form that looked smaller than ever before, most likely because of the absence of eating. His dark hair was devilish, obviously from the lack of care. Sebastian chuckled silently in his head at that, he knew how particular Jim was about his hair and how each strand of hair had to be in it's rightful place. The product the man use was insane in itself. 

he shook himself from his thoughts again and glanced to the door behind him, slowly moving his hand to the cold metal. He didn't know how Jim would react to seeing him again and the last thing he wanted was to be is trapped in the room. Then again, he didn't want to look afraid of his possibly ex-lover either and let him down again. He wouldn't let him down again. He wasn't here to just leave him right away because he was a little scared. No, he had made it through many of Jim's manic moods, how bad could a completely insane Jim be?

Sebastian would soon find out.

 

Still pacing along the wall, his back towards the new visitor, Jim mumbled to himself, most of it incomprehensible but there was no doubt he was talking to someone. He seemed to be completely unaware of Sebastian being there with him.

To the fact that his real Tiger had returned to him. Such a loyal Tiger he was.

But Jim had his own Tiger now. One that would never leave, as he was in his head. He would never be without his Tiger now and he would always be protected.

He was safe wasn't he? from everything. Just like Sebastian had promised he would do. What a fucking lair. Lair. Lair. 

"Lair!" Jim suddenly yelled in his Irish lilt as he spun on his heels and rushed at Sebastian, only to be yanked back a few inches but the thick chain that was attached to the collar around his neck.

Sebastian was now mere inches from the man with a manic look in his dark brown irises with nothing to say. Before he got a look at Jim's face his mind was a buzz with things he wanted to say. But now he was left speechless. He expected Jim to look bad, but not his bad.

As he got a better look at Jim's face, he could feel his heart shattering in his chest. There was no disputing this to be his Jim; the hair was proof enough, but he still had that small bit of hope. But now, looking into those dark brown eyes that he loved so dearly, and hearing his accent that was soothing at times, was just the icing on the metaphorical cake of proof.

A spark of rage grew in the pit of his gut as he noticed small patches of dried blood on Jim's face near his nose and left eyebrow, as well as the dark bags under his eye. Okay, the bags under his eyes were expected because he chose not to sleep for long periods at a time, but the blood obviously wasn't due to anything Jim did to himself. If he was being treated poorly Sebastian was going to flip and kill everyone who touched Jim, just as he promised the day they had meant.

Jim's dark eyes scanned over the familiar body that stood stiffly in front of him, trying to decide if Sebastian was really there or if his mind was playing a trick on him again. Which wasn't all that uncommon before and only had got worse as his mental health diminished. At times the illusions seemed to lifelike and he often fell for them, but that was before and this is now. After two months of trying to distinguish between the real and the fake, Jim just took everything as being fake. It was easier that way. He wouldn't get his hopes up when he saw that blonde, only to watch him disappear into thin air again, leaving him alone.

Being alone had to be the worst part of the whole thing at first, because there was just silence with the occasional raddled of his chain when he moved. He often broke down and sulked in the corner like a scolded child. He missed his Tiger, the only one that ever loved and understood him, let a lone treated him properly. But after three weeks in the lonely silence, his Tiger returned to him in his mind and he had someone to talk to. Though, along with his Tiger, his demons rose in his mind and yelled at him, tortured him in the worse ways. Ways the not even his mind Tiger could protect him from. Only his real Tiger could protect him. Like always.

These demons would tear away at the things he kept securely locked away to never think about again, bring them out and make the wounds fresh and painful again. They would essentially bully him util he lashed out on one of the workers, who in turn lashed back, once or twice he was even knocked out by the one hospital employee. It had got to the point where they treated him like some sort of animal, only opening the door enough to shove the food in and leaving him to figure out a way to eat; another reason he never ate, because it was nearly impossible to eat in a straight jacket.

Sebastian swallowed hard as he felt Jim's eye trail over his body, he always hated that feeling, but he stood tall and strong, waiting for orders; always the military man.

Hearing Jim scoff, Sebastian furrowed his brows slightly but stayed quiet waiting for it to be okay for him to speak, he didn't want to cut Jim off from anything he wanted to say. Besides, he wanted to know all the criminal had to say, even if he didn't get to say something himself. Which was something he was used to after all the years they have known one and other; Jim was always the one to talk and Sebastian just sat back and listened to that Irish lilt.

"I know you're not real." Jim drawled finally, his voice suggesting he was bored, pacing in front of Sebastian at the end of his chain, the thick metal jingle-jangling behind the criminal with each grace-filled step. That's one thing that was so different about Jim; no matter the situation or mood he was in, his gate always held his simple grace. Sebastian almost smiled at that fact, you know, if he wasn't being told he wasn't real by his, now insane, boyfriend. "So, I'm not going to waste my time and breath trying to talk to you. It doesn't matter."

Should he try and say something? Try and convince Jim that, yes, he was real and he was here to protect him again?

"Jim.." The name fell from Sebastian's mouth in a horse voice, before he could stop it. That wasn't the way to show Jim he was here for him once more. No, it would only show that he was nervous.But Jim didn't seem to care about his tone of voice right now, he simple perked his head up slightly to show that he wanted Sebastian to continue, which he did. "It won't be a waste of your time to talk to me because, I'm re-"

"LAIR" Jim suddenly shrieked, his eyes wide and manic, cutting Sebastian off mid-sentence with a look of shock on his face. "That's what you always say. You're always real. but you're not. Nope, nope, nope." His head shook as he spoke with his voice changing pitch the more hysterical he seemed to become. "You'll be gone then moment I turn away. POOF. Into thin air you'll go. Bye-bye." He looked down at the floor, Sebastian could even imagine Jim waving at the floor had he not been in that straight jacket. He always acted childish in that way. 

That certainly wasn't what Sebastian wanted to hear, though it should have been expected. Jim was manic now, he wasn't the somewhat sane Jim as before. This man was used to being locked away and alone, with only his mind to both keep him company and entertainment. It was no surprise that Jim thought up Sebastian visiting him at times. It had to have gave him someone to talk to for entertainment and to cure some of his loneliness, even if he had those voices.

Sebastian had never pitied Jim about anything, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him now. He was alone tortured, and vulnerable to the one thing that can do the most damage to him; his mind. 

How could you not pity the man with dark brown eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my RP buddy for the song for the title of this chapter. :3


	4. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with Jim leads Sebastian to do something that may not be that good of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title; It's Not Over by Chris Daughtry

Sebastian was baffled really by what Jim had just said. He didn't know what he should do; should he continue to speak and try and get Jim to see that he was really real? Or should he do what he really wanted to do, which was to grab Jim by his scrawny shoulders, pin him against the dingy padded walls and kiss him until his head was spinning. The former seemed like the better plan, but it'd been two weeks since their last kiss and really that's what Sebastian really wanted to do. To feel their lips moving against one and other, to share breaths again, to...

"That's new.." He heard Jim speak again and focused his attention back on the Irish man rather than on the thoughts that would not come to pass anytime soon. "You're quiet.. Every other time I see you I cannot get you to shut up.."

Right then would have been the perfect time to speak up and tell him that he was real, that he was really there and wasn't some figment of his imagination, but Sebastian was too lost in watching the way Jim still held a simple sort of grace as he paced back and forth along the back wall. The way his movements were slow and sure,  filled with an abundance of confidence that he even held now. The sniper couldn't tear his mind from that, his eyes from Jim as they trialed up the man's body and face. Manic dark brown eyes meeting a pair of emphatic blues. Which gave Jim the insight as to why the Sebastian was quite.

"Mmm, that's new as well. You fell bad for me. You pity me." Jim added with a sideways smirk as he turned to face Sebastian fully, their eyes locked with neither planning to break it. "How sad, I thought you to be smarter. There is no need for you to pity me, darling. I have everything."

Sebastian just shook his head at Jim's last statement, the saying 'A Man Who Has Everything Has Nothing..' running through his mind. and looking at Jim, that had to be true. The criminal had everything he could ever want at his finger tips, but what about what really matter? He really didn't have that. He had money, power, and material possession. But he was lacking love (well, the felling as Sebastian loved him), family, stability.  There was every need and reason to pity Jim now. Not that showing it was such a good idea, but Sebastian had never been one to be good at hiding what he was feeling around the man he loved.

"And yet, you still do. Why is that?" Jim asked after several seconds of silence between them, tilting his to the side to show his curiosity was risen. He wanted to speak to Sebastian, and seeming as that was part of the reason Sebastian had come to see Jim, he stammered for a moment, trying to think of an answer that would please Jim to some degree.

"well..you see..," Shaking his head, Sebastian sighed and abandoned the idea of answering Jim's question and instead opted to try and prove he was really there. "Jim, you're clever, yes?" He asked rhetorically, holding up his hand as Jim opened his mouth to answer, cutting him off and receiving an annoyed expression and scoff from the smaller man. "I know you are, so believe me when I tel you that I am really here and I am going to get you our of here and take you home."

A soft noise that sounded like a growl rose from Jim's throat as Sebastian spoke, making the blonde fell a bit uneasy as he continued, trying to ignore the feeling and met Jim's dark eyes again. "Just look at me, Jim. I'm not lying, you'd know it I was. You're always able to tell if and when 'm lying.." It was almost scary how easily Jim could see his lies sometimes. He'd no more than get a sentence out and Jim would be screaming at him for the lie. "Do I look to be lying now?"

Jim's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blonde standing before him, looking for any indication to the lie he believed the man to be speaking. His eyes searched Sebastian's face for a few quick seconds before they slowly moved down his body before trailing back up to his face with an undecided expression. "you've been in my mind, you could know how to hide a lie better now." Jim replied with a shrug of his shoulders, locking eyes again with a defeated Sebastian.

Of course, he should have know Jim would have thought that. It made sense in a twisted sort of way; if Sebastian was a figment of his lonely imagination then he would know what Jim looked for when a lie was spoke and he would know how to contradict that. Dammit. 

"Alright, fair enough." Sebastian replied, running his hand over his face before asking, "How do you want me to prove to you that I am not lying and that I am really here, Jim?" and looking at the collar around Jim's neck, studying it to know what he'd need to remove the metal thing.

He had to figure that out so he would be able to break Jim out when the time came to that. But if Jim didn't even believe him to be real it was going to make everything a whole hell of a lot tougher than it would already be. He wouldn't have the time to have a conversation with Jim or prove anything to him. One way or another he had to gain just a bit of Jim's trust to get him home. If he could get him sane again, or even remotely sane again..well, that was another problem entirely that Sebastian was hardly thinking about fully.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be true proof. Anyone can do as they are told." Jim answered in that singsong tone that he always used when he was being clever, with the sideways smirk on his lips once more. God how Sebastian wanted to punch it off of them and make him give a way. But fine, he'll just have to figure a way to prove it to him somehow.

He really did not have the time to play one of Jim's games right now, he had better things to worry about. But it was always about making Jim happy, so Sebastian wold just have to think of something for proof.

Sebastian sighed and took a step towards Jim, careful not to make any sudden moves that would or could set Jim off. He had yet to experience that and he _really_ didn't want to. The little tantrums Jim would throw before were terrible, Sebastian couldn't even begin to imagine what they would be like now.

"So, are you going to do something...or are we going to be here in silence?" Jim's words hung in the air for a few moments before Sebastian made the move that he probably shouldn't have done.

Suddenly, Sebastian had a hold of Jim's shoulders and had him pushed up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doi-" was all Jim got out before he was left wide eyed with Sebastian's lips pressed firmly to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and the fact that it isn't all that good..  
> The next one maybe a bit more angst-y, I don't know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing a Fic, so I apologize in advance if it is no good...  
> Also I do not know how long this will be, so we will have to wait and see. (:  
> Tell me what ya think! 
> 
> I'll try to update this as often as possible, but my muse likes to be a little bitch at times and leave me, so it make take me a while some times. I do not know how long this fic will be, so we will just have to wait and see. (:


End file.
